


Divination and Tea

by Mairi Nathaira (Tara)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Humour, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-27
Updated: 2003-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-02 19:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tara/pseuds/Mairi%20Nathaira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sibyll predicts Minerva's "horrifying" future during teatime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divination and Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to Jeff for making me think up of this plot bunny and being HIT by it. Also, thanks Ashe and Immi for betaing!

It was a peaceful afternoon in the faculty lounge at Hogwarts, where two figures sipped tea leisurely. One was a regular at this particular place, while the other rarely showed her face.

Earlier, Minerva walked in for her usual afternoon tea and some peace and quiet. She was not at all expecting to see Sibyll Trelawney out of her tower, sipping tea with a morose expression on her face.

Ignoring the batty witch, Minerva sat at her normal chair, which was right across from Sibyll, and prepared some tea for herself. She hoped Sibyll wouldn't say anything to her, but alas, her wishes weren't honoured.

"Minerva…" said Sibyll very softly.

With a glare, Minerva looked up from her tea. "Yes, Sibyll?"

"I fear for you."

An eyebrow was raised. "Pardon me?"

"I fear for you," repeated Sibyll, with a scared look on her face.

"Whatever made you come to that conclusion, Sibyll? Or do I really want to ask?" Minerva muttered the last sentence to herself.

"I am looking at the leaves in your tea. I see a tremendous accident awaiting before you on the night before the full moon." Sibyll stood up from where she sat, and glided over to where Minerva was sitting.

Minerva stiffened when she felt the warm presence behind her. She unconsciously looked down at her tea. Sarcastically she asked, "What of my tea leaves, Sibyll? Am I going to run into an insane puffskein and suffer tremendous death?"

"Why how did you ever guess?" Sibyll asked seriously, not recognising sarcasm.

"I probably have more divination skills than you do."

The wounded Sibyll sat down next her. "Do you have any faith in my skills at all?"

"I don't," Minerva replied stiffly.

Sibyll sighed and stared off into space. "I suppose that is so. Not very many believe in my predictions. I guess I am a bit of a fraud." There was a touch of bitterness there, and Minerva noticed it.

"Yes, but whinging doesn't help."

"True," said Sibyll shrugging. "You are the only one, aside from some students, who shows and stay firm to believe that I am fraud. Maybe that's why I like badgering you."

"Badgering me?" Minerva's glare had come back. "You enjoy seeing me get riled up?"

"Yes. It is the only way for you to notice me."

Minerva counted to ten so she wouldn't blow up at the dense woman. "And why would you want me to notice you?"

"Because I'm attracted to you," Sibyll said this very simply.

Minerva's mouth opened as if she was going to say something, but no sounds came out. Looking very shocked, she sat still for a few minutes.

"You're attracted to me…this has got to be a joke." Minerva was so taken back that she stammered as she spoke.

"This isn't a joke." Sibyll raised a hand ever so slowly and lightly touched Minerva's cheek. She gently caressed the high cheekbones, and Minerva gasped.

"Sibyll?"

Sibyll shushed the other woman gently by placing one finger on Minerva's lips. "I've been wanting to tell you this for so long."

Minerva didn't do anything; she just sat still. Sibyll took this as a cue for her to do something more. She gradually leaned closer, and soon her lips were only mere centimetres away from the others. She then tilted her head slightly to the side and kissed her.

Little by little, desire crept through Minerva's mind and body. Her unmoving, stiff lips relaxed and opened a little. Sibyll took this chance to savour the sweet mouth. She tasted the herbal tea Minerva was having along with another taste that just screamed Minerva. Sibyll moaned against the mouth, and that brought Minerva to her senses.

"Merlin!" Minerva exclaimed, standing up hastily. "Sibyll what are we doing?!"

Sibyll just gave her a blank look. "Why, Minerva, we were kissing. I'm sure you know what that is."

Cheeks flamed red, lips pinched tightly, Minerva turned around and walked toward the exit. Before exiting she said, "Whatever just happened here did not happen. Understood, Sibyll?" She, who was usually calm and collected, then practically flew down the hallway as fast as she could.

Sibyll smiled dreamily and reached over for her teacup. She stared into it and set it down. "According to my tea leaves, this indeed has happened and will continue in the future. I do believe this is one time my prediction will indeed be proven right."


End file.
